Shadria's Fear
by Mrs. Luigi Vargas
Summary: Shadria tries to survive a rainstorm and deal with her plasmophobia. 1 OC. OCxShadow


The sound of rain was the only thing that broke the eerie silence, aside from her breathing. Shadria was trying to calm her breathing as she buried herself further under a mountain of pillows and blankets. She knew it was late, and that the current storm probably wouldn't let up into the following morning. She slowly reached her hand out to check the time on her phone. 9:32pm. What Shadria wanted right now was to have her husband with her, but he had gone out earlier in the afternoon for groceries and to drop something off at his mother-in-law's, Kaitlyn's house. 'The rain must have caught him on the way,' Shadria concluded. 'I hope he's alright. Knowing him, he's probably with mother at her house.' The rain started in the late afternoon, pounding the roof of the small home that Shadria and her husband, Shadow, resided in. After she finished watching the sun set, she proceeded to store the food she had made for Shadow in the fridge. After that she closed and locked all of the doors and windows as usual (or at least, since a week or two ago) and stayed here, in her bedroom.

Since last week, there have been rumors that ghost have been appearing in various spots on the island that they called home. The ghosts would show up and start wandering the area. Even though they were rumors, Shadria didn't want to take any chances. Although in hindsight her efforts probably wouldn't help anyway. 'Especially since those blasted ghosts can go through walls and stuff,' Shadria thought bitterly. 'And doing that makes them invisible too, so I wouldn't be able to see them.' Shadria did her research on every type of ghost there could possibly be. She always believed in knowing as much about the enemy as she possibly could. She had learned many things, none helping her to keep her plasmophobia under control well enough. Thus she was here, hiding in her bedroom, concealed in a mountain of beddings; she had just her cell phone, a flashlight, and some candy.

There were many reasons she…_disliked_…ghosts. One was how they could just disappear from view in a blink of an eye. Because of this, they could sneak up on you and attack. Also their invisibility makes them very difficult to try to fight, since you would have trouble seeing where to strike. Even if you did manage to land a hit, the chances of defeating it were slim, especially since half your attacks would go right through them, like they weren't there in the first place. Furthermore, their existence can't be explained. Even the greatest scientists find it difficult to explain it. It unnerved her to know this; things like these made her feel powerless to stop them. Besides, the moans they generically make are just plain _creepy_.

After an hour or two of thought-filled silence, Shadria decided to try and sleep. After all if she was sleeping, then she wouldn't know then they got into the house, right?

* * *

The next morning, Shadria awoke to footsteps going up the stairs. She stayed absolutely still, and waited for whoever it was to make the next move. They ended up opening the door to her bedroom and walking toward her. Shadria swiftly closed her red eyes and pretended to be asleep again as the stranger began removing the sheets that covered her.

"…Hm?"

Shadria was so surprised that she almost opened her eyes. Almost. She wanted to make sure that it was really Shadow, since couldn't ghosts possess people? She sensed that 'Shadow' was kneeling beside her, and he placed a hand on her cheek. She then heard a whisper.

"Dia, are you alright?"

'Yeah…I'm going to say that's Shadow.'

Shadria opened her eyes and, upon spotting Shadow's surprised face, clung onto his neck like a lifeline. Shadow was still startled–how was he supposed to know she was faking it?–but snapped out of it when he noticed Shadria was shaking like a leaf. He sighed. "Dia…when are you going to get over this?"

Shadria buried her face in her husband's chest. "I don't know…"

"…Well in that case…" Shadow accepted, as he snaked his arms around Shadria's waist and pulled her closer. This action shocked Shadria, and she looked at Shadow for an explanation. Shadow leaned down close to her ear. "I won't leave you alone to fight those ghosts by yourself," he murmured. "I swear I'll always stay with you from now on."

Shadria was ridiculously touched by what he said, probably more than she should have been. But she didn't care. Tears filled her eyes as the extended meaning of what he said sunk in. "Th-thanks Dow...I…appreciate it."

A small smile made a rare appearance on Shadow's face. He suddenly stood up, picking up his wife bridal style in the process.

Shadria scowled. "Stop doing stuff abruptly like that, it freaks me out," she scolded.

"Love you too, Dia." Shadow remarked, rolling his eyes. Shadria blinked, then, out of the blue, gave Shadow a kiss on his cheek, then quickly buried her face back into his chest, missing the dazed look on her husband's face. Shadow looked down at the midnight-black bedhead of his wife and thought about how lucky he was to have a companion like her. She was almost exactly like Maria…

Shadria mustered up the courage to look Shadow in the eyes again. "Shadow, are you alright?" she worried, as she observed the distant look in his eyes.

Shadow gaze became focused again, and his red eyes met hers. "Y-yes, I'm fine." Shadow began walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Shadria wondered.

"Well, aren't you hungry?"

Shadria opened her mouth to answer, but the growling of her stomach beat her to it. She blushed, and hid her face for the third time that morning. "Yes…" she mumbled.

Shadow chuckled. "Well then how about I make you some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Sure," Shadria smiled. "Yours are always the best."

"Why thank you," Shadow smirked as they arrived in the kitchen. Shadow put Shadria down so he could start getting the ingredients for breakfast.

"Besides, you look really cute in that apron of yours," Shadria lazily remarked. Shadow went into a coughing fit. Shadria raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Shadow nodded. "Fine," he stuttered, blushing, then immersed himself into the art of pancake making (after putting on the apron).

Even though her face was in its usually neutral position as breakfast was being prepared, Shadria felt giddy inside. She knew she had made the right decision in marrying Shadow, and now she knew for certain that nothing, not even the prospect of ghosts, could break them apart.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, and Shadria is the ripoff of Shadow that my brain came up with a year ago.**


End file.
